


Rising Shadow: A Different Perspective

by Katt_Venus



Category: Criminal Case (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katt_Venus/pseuds/Katt_Venus
Summary: Rising Shadow through the eyes of the main character Katt Venus, and her experiences and time in the Concordia Flying Squad.





	Rising Shadow: A Different Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rising Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556627) by [Agent_Benjamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Benjamin/pseuds/Agent_Benjamin). 



> Based off of Benjamin's original idea of the Concordia Flying Squad
> 
> Still a work in progress, unfinished.

I walk into the chocolate factory, holding my papers tightly in my hand. I grip them hard, mostly out of fear and shyness. I've heard so much about the CPD, short for Concordia Police Department, and after much debating with myself and my sister, I finally decided to join. When I went to the CPD blimp I was told they were at a chocolate factory on an investigation. I was given the address of the factory and the name of the person I needed to find. 

I look at the sticky note in my hand and read the address once more, and then the name, Benjamin Jameson. I've heard so much about Benjamin, and now here I am, about to meet him face to face. I've never seen him before, I've only heard things about him. I walk up to a group of people, which I assume to be the CPD. 

I then tap a man on the shoulder and he turns around, and looks at me. He's got brown hair, brown eyes, black glasses, and is wearing a black suit and trenchcoat. None of the others seem to notice my presence, and they continue to look around. 

I then speak, shy and blushing, “Uhm...I'm here to find Benjamin Jameson. Do you...know where I can find him?” The man smiles and says, “Who wants to know?” I blush a bit more and say, “My name is Katt, uhm Katt Venus. I'm here to…join the CPD.” 

I put my arms behind my back and tightly grip the paper, which happens to be my resume with all the necessary information. The man smiles and pats my head, saying, “Hey, don't be so nervous.” 

I smile a bit and blush, “Do you know where I can find him?” He giggles and says. “You already have found him.” I then feel like an idiot, now that I know I've been talking to Benjamin the whole time, and embarrassed myself. 

He smiles and says, “I saw you had papers. I'd assume that's the resume?” I nod and pull the papers out from behind my hand and blush while handing them over to him, keeping my head down to hide me while I blush. He gently takes them from me and looks over them for a minute and then looks back at me. He pats my head once more and says, “Relax Katt, I don't bite. You have a tight grip, don’t you? Got a little wrinkle in the paper on the bottom from where you were holding it.” 

I blush at him using my name, and I also notice how observant he is to have noticed the wrinkle on the paper. He then looks at me and smiles, saying, “Welcome to the CPD. The others are over there currently looking for clues. You can go introduce yourself and meet the members. Don't worry, they're all kind and nice. Also you can stop blushing now, no need to be embarrassed.” 

He catches me up on what I've missed so far, and he then tells me each of the team member names. There's Aeri, Jason, Thomas, and Andrew. A boy then walks in and he talks to him, their name is Archie. A few minutes later, a female walks in and Benjamin calls her by the name of Eleanor Halsted, and that supposedly she's supposed to be in jail. 

He tells her to stay where she is and then looks over at me and smiles, saying, “Ready to get to work?” I nod and he says, “Go and check the chocolate river again. See if there's any clues you can find.” 

Jason leaves to go and investigate Eleanor’s cell, while I head over to the Chocolate river. I look around for a while and then look at the river, and I walk over to it. I look closer and see something floating on the top of the river. I lay down on the ground and extend my arm it as far as I can. I grab the object, while my hand gets covered in chocolate. I then sit cross legged on the ground and wipe the chocolate off the front of the object. 

I look over at Benjamin, and from over here I can see and hear him talking to Jason. He found a broken knife from the cell and I hear Benjamin say that it was coated in some sort of horse hair. I look back at the object I found and realize it's a bag with something inside of it. I open the bag and carefully pull out a business card for a horse grooming business. 

I call Benjamin over and he walks over to me. He looks at the card and says that Violetta Blue is the one who does the advertising for the horse grooming business. He then mentions how it’s also the same business that grooms the police horses as well. 

He pats me on the head and I blush again, and he holds out and hand. I give him my other hand, which isn’t covered in chocolate and he helps me up. He then pats my head again, causing me to blush and says, “Ready to do your first interrogation?” 

I nod and he smiles, saying, “Good. Go wash your hand off first and then go interrogate Violetta Blue. I look forward to the results.” I then leave and wash my hands in a restroom before I leave, making sure I get all of the chocolate off.

I then leave, find Violetta Blue and interrogate her for a good bit and then return to the factory. When I get back, I walk over to Benjamin and tell him, “Uhm...Violetta drinks Mint Juliep, but she hasn't had any in a couple of weeks. I don't think she's really telling the truth though.” J

ason then walks in and up to Benjamin, and hands him a note. Meanwhile Benjamin speaks, saying, “I looked in the blimp and I found horse brush with black hairs on it. I sent it over to Dick and he confirmed to me that those hairs belong to the killer, so out killer has black hair.” He then takes the note from Jason and reads it out loud, saying, “I am coming for you, never mess with a woman, or you will be burned.” 

He then looks at Jason and I and says, “This means we're looking for a woman. Make sure to let the rest of the team know this new evidence. Now we have enough evidence to make an arrest.”  
We all, thee team, agree on Violetta Blue, and after reviewing all of the evidence, she is found to be guilty.

I go with Benjamin and he arrests Violetta after having a talk with her before her arrest. After everything is done and over with, Benjamin looks over at me and smiles. For once, I don’t blush and he says, “So how did you like it for your first day? Not very exciting case this one was, I promise there’s gonna be more cases like that eventually.” I smile and say, “It’s really fun. I’ve always wanted to work with the CPD, I’m so glad I was finally able to overcome my shyness and apply. I can’t wait to see what the future has in store for me.” 

He giggles, pats me on the head, and says, “Glad to hear. Here in the CPD, we’re so close, it’s like we’re family. So in a sense, welcome to the family.” I smile and surprisingly, I don’t blush. I sigh and feel relieved and glad that I was finally able to become a part of the CPD. 

Now, maybe I can find the person that I’ve hunted for my whole life….


End file.
